


Prime Lesbians

by flickawhip



Category: Prime Suspect (UK), Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sex in a morgue...RP Fic.





	Prime Lesbians

Detective Superintendent. Jane Tennison walked down to the pathologist’s lab.

"Any news for me Professor Ryan?"

She asked walking in to the Professor's office. 

"Depends which case you mean..."

Tennison smiled.

"Well take your pick.... either the body we had sent down here last night or......the box of chocolates, the bottle of wine, hotel address and saucy French Lingerie I personally sent you."

She said with a smile sitting herself on the edge of Sam's desk. Sam smirked softly. 

"Detective Superintendent... are you flirting with me... in the morgue?"

Tennison smiled and lent a little closer.

"That would appear to be what I'm doing Professor....yes."

"Mmm, well, perhaps once we catch this idiot killer... then maybe I'll let you do a little more than flirt."

Tennison smiled and gently took hold of Sam's hand and made her put down her pen.

"It's late.... we've both been working for nearly 3 days straight.... we need to think of ourselves and each other for a time...or we'll both crack...."

She said softly... before kissing Sam. Sam murred and allowed her arms to loop around Jane, kissing her sweetly. Jane kissed back for a while before breaking the kiss and pushing the box containing the Lingerie towards Sam.

"Why don't you get changed..."

She purred. 

"Depends if you plan to wait..."

Jane smiled.

"Yes...I plan to wait..."

"Go stand outside the office then."

Jane smiled and did as she was asked. She waited outside the office for Sam to call her back in. Sam soon changed, then called her in. Jane smiled and came back into the office. 

"So... how do I look?"

Jane purred at the sight of Sam in the black one-piece Lingerie.

"So dam sexy..."

"Really?"

"Really..."

Jane purred.

"Seeing you looking like that makes me want to do such dirty things to you."

"Such as?"

"I'd love to eat you out..."

Sam smiled. 

"Say please and I'll consider it..."

"Please..."

Jane said with a smile. 

"Alright."

"How do you want to do it?"

"Hm, I'll leave that up to you..."

"How dose you sitting on my face sound to you?"

"Good, if you think you can handle it?"

Jane smiled.

"I think I could be up to the task."

She purred. 

"Then pick somewhere and lie down."

Jane smiled found a spot on the floor she was comfortable with and then laid down. Sam smiled, moving to kneel over her. Jane purred in anticipation. Sam quickly moved to slip aside the lingerie covering her pussy, then lower herself further. Jane purred and began to 'eat' Sam's pussy. Sam instantly mewed. Jane continued to suckle. Sam soon cried out and came apart, shifting to settle beside Jane, panting softly. 

“That... was amazing.”


End file.
